


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-05 - For Propinquitine's birthday.

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney receives a coffee delivery. For Propinquitine's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-05 - For Propinquitine's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [propinquitine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propinquitine/gifts).



> Poke me if you want your gift not posted and I will take it down. :)


End file.
